The Princess of Wizarding World
by RainbowJH
Summary: In her third year, Hermione comes across five of the greatest sorcerers in the world and learns to control her magic, at the same time she discovers things about her past. Read more to continue along with her journey as she does everything in her power to save the wizarding world. Warning: non-canon..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**This chapter was beta'ed by fmfg and Kathleen from Project Team Beta. My most sincere thanks to them.**_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

1:30 AM, October 14th

There are footsteps echoing in the dark moonlit castle. The castle had an eerie feeling to it. It was quite a magnificent castle, a fairytale castle perhaps, a lake housing merpeople on one side, and on the other, a dark forest with tall looming trees which hid the creatures of night lurking there, waiting for a prey. With a stadium, the sky a clear midnight blue, the castle was a sight to behold in all its glory with its towers and turrets. This castle was the Hogwarts Castle, housing students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Today was different. It marked a change in the course of history. It was a night of the full moon. Even though no one is seen, a lamp moves through the rows and rows of the great library. A meow of a cat was heard, and the lamp fell to the ground and it shattered on impact. Suddenly, a young girl of thirteen was seen appearing from nowhere. She turned her head towards the direction from where the feline's cry was heard and she met the sparkling yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris, the pet of the caretaker of Hogwarts, Mr. Filch.

She was holding a material which was shiny and looked as if it were made of water. She knew she was in trouble and her hand went inside her cloak to retrieve an hourglass. She turned a knob on the hourglass and she seemed to disappear.

* * *

><p>3:30 PM, October 13th<p>

The girl appeared at the place she had disappeared from in the first place. She quickly donned on the invisibility cloak and went out of library towards the door leading to ground outside. She stuffed the cloak in her bag after she got out of the castle. It was chilly out there though the sun was shining brightly. She prodded along the gravel pathway towards the Hagrid's hut who was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. But, as she reached there she turned right towards the Forbidden Forest. She saw a boulder ahead with some dried leaves and dirt on it. She took out her eleven inches dragon heartstring wand and spoke, "Scourgify" which cleaned the boulder enough to sit on.

She shouldered her bag and climbed onto the boulder. The sunlight was pouring through the gaps between the canopies of trees. With her wild untameable curly hair forming a halo around her head reflecting red, gold and bronze strands, she appeared like a goddess holding an aura of tranquillity and sereneness around her.

She heard the sound of a twig snapping, somewhere on her left. She opened her caramel eyes, got off the boulder and, taking out her wand, she eyed her surroundings warily. She walked forward toward the direction of the sound and as she turned around a corner, she gasped! She was looking straight in the eyes of a unicorn! It was unheard of, for a unicorn to approach a human!

She reached up to the height of unicorn's nose. Its eyes were a sea-greenish blue. Its mane was sparkling golden in the sunrays. She bowed, remembering reading of it in the library.

The unicorn mimicked her gesture. She stood erect appraising and studying the unicorn in front of her. She approached the unicorn slowly, so as not to frighten it. She extended her hand towards it and after a moment, the unicorn nudged her hand playfully with its muzzle. The unicorn then turned and started to walk slowly towards the forest.

She stood still, not knowing what to do, as she was still in awe that the unicorn had let her touch it. Unicorns are very proud creatures and only those with the purest of hearts were able to touch it.

The unicorn turned around as if to question her whether she was coming or not. She understood then that the unicorn wanted her to follow it. She followed the unicorn with her wand clutched tightly in her arm as her surroundings got darker. Halfway through, she had it lighted with the Lumos charm. The unicorn led her deeper into the forests into a dimly-lit cave. There was a lake in the middle of the cave- the source of the dim unnatural light. The unicorn dipped its horn in the water and Hermione cautiously stepped forward to peer into it, intrigued by it and she gasped, taking a step back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review! This is my first story so I'd like to learn how you think of the story. Constructive criticism is welcomed...<strong>


	2. Meeting the Founders

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**This chapter has been beta'ed by Jessica and AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer from the Project Team Beta. Thank you for the wonderful help you've been.**_

* * *

><p><span>Introductions<span>

_Previous chapter..._

_The unicorn led her deeper into the forests into a dimly-lit cave. There was a lake in the middle of the cave- the source of the dim unnatural light. The unicorn dipped its horn in the water. Intrigued, Hermione cautiously stepped forward to peer into it, and she gasped, taking a step back._

Continued…

As the unicorn dipped its horn in the water, a blinding light erupted from it, so strong that Hermione had to shield her eyes. Slowly, it began to dim causing the air to show a misty glow.

Suddenly, a light erupted from the lake; a ghostly white figure emerged to the surface hovering above the lake. As the image became more solid she registered the features of an old man - with a pure white beard, which was tucked with a belt at the waist, reaching just past the knees

Another figure rose. This time it was a lady with medium height having a homely air- she was petite having black hair. She seemed to be one of those people who are always cheerful. Next, came out a lady once again. She had a determined powerful air with her. She had dirty blonde shoulder length hair and a stern look which reminded her, somewhat, of Professor McGonagall.

Another two people rose simultaneously. Both were young men. One had shoulder length brown hair tied with a ribbon and other had dirty blonde short hair with a boyish air to him. All were standing in front of the lake. Curiously their clothes were dry. They were watching her- waiting for her to react.

She had been watching in awe the scene playing out front of her but quickly came to her wits. She took a step back, keeping her wand at the ready and asked in a steady voice, "Who are you? And, how did you enter Hogwarts' wards?"

The eldest man held up his hands to show that he was unarmed, "We mean no harm. Please forgive us for giving you a scare. Let's get the introductions over with. My name is Merlin Emyrs; this is Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor." He said the names in the order they emerged from the lake.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times. Quickly gathering her thoughts, she hissed, "How do I know you are what you tell you are? Why should I believe you? For all I know, this could just be a silly prank by Malfoy and his cronies."

"Do you really believe the unicorn standing beside you would obey anyone's order, let alone a rude, disrespectful boy?" questioned Lord Slytherin, with a hint of approval in his voice at her caution. "It will approach only those who are worthy enough and Helga here is the only one among the four of us, besides whom it would come near."

Now, that she thought it through logically, she could believe what he said was true.

"But you still haven't answered how did you enter Hogwarts' wards and if you really are the Founders, how are you still here?"

Lady Ravenclaw answered, "When we built Hogwarts, we poured our very essence, soul and magic into building it. Even though we are dead we're still connected to it spiritually. We can never abandon Hogwarts completely."

"But that doesn't explain why you sought me in particular among the hundreds of students attending Hogwarts," inquired Hermione.

Here, Lady Ravenclaw again replied to her question, glancing at her companions as she did, "Perhaps this conversation is more apt in a more private and comfortable setting?"

"I agree," said Lord Slytherin.

"Perfect," said Merlin, rubbing his hands together. "We can meet at the Room of Requirement tomorrow after lunch."

"Hang on a minute. You are barking mad if you suppose I'll come alone to meet a bunch of complete strangers. I still have no reason to trust you." Hermione was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was glancing at the corners waiting for Fred and George to jump out any second exclaiming, "Gotcha!"

"I suppose, you could bring two friends whom you trust and will not let the information that is to be revealed to leak out," offered Lord Slytherin.

"Alright, I suppose," agreed Hermione.

"Umm, what is the Room of Requirement and where can I find it? I've never read of such a room in Hogwarts: A History."

"The Room of Requirement is just as the name suggests. It provides you with any kind of room you require. It is mentioned once as the Come and Go room in Hogwarts: A History. The room is located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle and has a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking what you need, and the door will appear," explained Lord Gryffindor. He had spoken for the first time that evening.

He stepped forward and gave her a bracelet. It was delicate-just 2 wires twisted to form a knotted bracelet- it was beautiful. "We've decided to give this to you. It has some protective enchantments interwoven in it. You can pass it off as a friendship's belt if anyone questions it. You just have to think of your destination and a green light will appear showing the path."

Slytherin warned her as a parting, "If you ever feel like someone's drawing your eyes to them- mesmerising you- quickly avert your eyes. We'll make you start learning basic Occlumency the next time as soon as possible."

He added, "Oh and one more thing, if you need us or our advice just think of it as if we are conversing and we will be able to connect to your mind."

And with that, Hermione turned back towards the castle, the unicorn accompanying her till the edge of the forest where she had forgotten her book bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review! What do you think of this chapter...? Was it good? Was it bad?<strong>

**To the story followers: Please forgive me for the false update alerts as I'm correcting the errors as I find them. Also I felt that the story wasn't flowing as it should so I've changed some aspects of this chapter. Please bear with me. I'll update the next chapter as soon as this work is done.**


	3. Bad Influences

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**This chapter was beta'ed by Jcat5507 and Alice's White Rabbit from Project Team Beta.**_

* * *

><p><span>Laughing like Hyenas<span>

_Previous chapter..._

_And with that, Hermione turned back towards the castle, the unicorn accompanying her till the edge of the forest where she had forgotten her book bag._

Continued…

As she made her way up the castle, Hermione saw Luna and Ginny standing near the Entrance Hall. Luna's platinum blonde hair and Ginny's fiery red hair stood out against the dark stone walls of the castle.

"It felt stuffy inside the castle so Ginny and I decided to have a stroll around the lake. We were just heading up when we saw you and we decided to wait up for you," explained Luna on seeing her confusion.

Hermione said gratefully, "Thank you, guys."

"Anyways, what were you doing here alone? And don't lie; I saw you came from the forest's direction. With Sirius Black on the loose and dementors on the ground, it's dangerous to be out alone. Especially in the Dark Forest," admonished Ginny. Ginny sounded eerily like Mrs. Weasley when she used that tone of voice.

"Oh, Merlin, I had completely forgotten that," worried Hermione. "We'll discuss it later. Can we meet tomorrow morning at 7?"

Ginny and Luna were quick to agree and let her be. They now walked towards the Great Hall to catch dinner.

As Hermione mulled over the events that occurred in the afternoon, Ginny and Luna were silent as they knew Hermione would eventually open up.

Harry and Ron had saved seats for Ginny and Hermione.

"See you later!" exclaimed Luna, as she skipped away towards her table.

Hogwarts had four houses in which students were sorted according to which best suited for them. Gryffindor housed those with courage and chivalry, Ravenclaw treasured those with wit and wisdom, Hufflepuff appreciated hard work and loyalty above everything else, and Slytherin took only those who were cunning and ambitious. Each house had separate common rooms.

The Great Hall had four long tables with banners depicting the mascot and colours of each house. At the opposite end of the hall was a high table meant for staff. Behind the wall was the Hogwarts' emblem with the school's motto written below it. The coat of arms of Hogwarts shows each house's mascot and house colours. Clockwise from top left: the Gryffindor lion, the Slytherin serpent, the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Hufflepuff badger. The motto written below is "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"- _never tickle a sleeping dragon._

Students were allowed to mingle and have breakfast and lunch at each other's tables, but for dinner, they were required to be seated at their house tables. However, only a select few students who had read "Hogwarts: A History" knew this. The rest of the student body assumed, without question, that they were required to sit at their tables for the meals.

Hermione slid into her place and started to prepare a plate as Harry silently poured orange juice into her glass and Ron passed her the salad. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been friends from the second half of their first year at Hogwarts and, by now, were attuned to each other's thoughts and behavior. Harry and Ron had already helped themselves to dinner. Ron choked out through a mouthful of food, "Where have you been the day?"

Hermione replied exasperatedly, "Ronald, please swallow your food before you speak. How many times do I have to ask you that? Actually, don't answer that. I don't need to hear it. And as for your question, I was in the library the whole day. I have been researching extinct magical creatures for my Care of Magical Creatures extra credit assignment."

It was true—she had been in library the whole time today. Actually, she had missed dinner having lost herself in the world of letters and numbers. She didn't even realise she fell asleep in the library. She woke up at 1:00AM and upon that realization, cursed under her breath and hastily shoved the parchments in her book bag. She returned the library books to their respective shelves.

After stealing a nearby lamp, she mentally thanked Harry for the invisibility cloak as she donned it. He'd insisted she take it with her as he reasoned, "Now, we wouldn't want the school to know that the Little Miss Perfect Granger is sneaking in the dorms after curfew now would we?" It had happened many times to count— Hermione losing track of time in the library.

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione." She snapped back to the present and realised Harry had been trying to get her attention. She turned towards Harry and waited for him to speak.

"I asked what could have been your Boggart." Harry reached for the treacle tart.

Hermione took a moment to answer his question. "Honestly speaking, I have got no idea. That is what I am curious to know too."

Hermione got a spark in her eye. "I've got an idea," she declared. "Harry, you and I will to Professor Lupin's classroom tomorrow after lunch and request him to allow us to practice on the boggart as most probably it will be on exams. Ron, you can come along if you want to." With that, she dug into her dinner.

After the satisfactory meal, she turned towards Harry and requested, "Can you please open the portrait when I knock? I don't want to wake up the Fat Lady." She pulled her best puppy dog eyes as she look at him beseechingly.

"Of course, I will, Mione. How can I say no to that? Besides, it's good to see you breaking rules willingly," answered Harry.

Ron joked, ruffling her hair, "We certainly are a bad influence on you." He uttered that quite proudly, puffing out his chest. Harry, too, imitated Ron's action. After a moment, the three of them burst out laughing at their antics.

"Oy, what's got the three of you laughing like hyenas?" bellowed one of the Weasley twins from across the table where the trio was seated. At that, Harry and Ron started laughing anew.

"OK, OK, now I bid adieu to all you gentlemen," proclaimed Hermione as she got out and started to make her way through the throng of students bustling in the Great Hall.

After getting out of the Great Hall, she made her way up to the seventh floor. She wanted to check out the Room of Requirement before her meeting with the Founder's tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please review! I didn't realize till now how reviews can help motivate an author.**

**Thanks to all of you for your reviews: Mrs. Handsome, deshna shah, bravensclawesome.**

**Now, I realize it might get annoying that I keep updating and changing things but please bear with me. It's all to improve the story. I've outlined the major parts but the smaller yet important moments are yet to done. I shall be updating, before Diwali, the next chapter.**

**So sorry, guys. I know I said I'll update the next chapter before Diwali, but where I was on a holiday, there was no network. I've got university exams coming up but I'll do my best to complete chapter 4 and send it for beta'ing. I'm truly sorry. I may edit the previous chapters but the next chapter is still not completed so that will take time.**

**I don't know what just happened. Sorry for that. I just edited some punctuation errors my friend pointed out. Also, I've got great new for you guys- I'm making the final draft of chapter 4 which shall be up by tomorrow.**


	4. Cursed Objects

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**This chapter was beta'ed by Kathleen and LoveLeVampyre from the Project Team Beta.**_

* * *

><p><span>The Room of Requirement<span>

_Earlier..._

_"OK, OK, now I bid adieu to all you gentlemen," declared Hermione leaving and starting to make her way through the throng of students in the Great Hall._

_After getting out of the Great Hall, she made her way up to the seventh floor. She wanted to check out the Room of Requirement before her meeting with the Founder's tomorrow._

Continued...

As Hermione made her way up to the seventh floor, she let her mind wander. Now that she had time to herself, she remembered what had led to her meeting with the Founders. Even though she had Harry's invisibility cloak, she had panicked and turned the knob on her Time-Turner.

She was taking all the classes Hogwarts had to offer. Professor McGonagall had pulled some strings to get a Time-Turner for her so she could attend all those extra classes. However, she admitted to herself not long after the term started that Divination and Muggle Studies were not her cup of tea. In fact, she could teach Muggle Studies.

The current syllabus focused on things invented before the Industrial Revolution. The teacher was someone who, from the sound of things, had never set foot in the Muggle world. It was really no wonder that wizards were unable to stay inconspicuous, especially at King's Cross Station.

As for Divination, she believed the class should only be attended by those who truly had the gift of the Inner Eye. Professor Trelawney sounded like a fraud. Hermione had heard from the older students that each year she'd predict a student's death. Students only attended the class to get an easy grade and a good laugh.

She had by now reached the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach the trolls ballet. She stood in front of the wall opposite to it. She didn't know what she wanted to ask from the room.

After a minute, she decided to see if the room could produce a place where she could relax while reading books._ I need a comfortable study where I can read books_. She paced across the blank space of wall three times while repeating this in her head. On the third turn, a dark, mahogany door materialised in front of her. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her. The corridor was empty. The students were usually found hanging out in the Great Hall, the common rooms, and the library.

Slowly, she opened the door. She let out a gasp of pleasant surprise. The wall opposite to the entrance overlooked the forest and the sun let in the light through the glass French windows. The floor was wooden. There was a red couch in the middle of the room and some black-coloured beanbags lying around. The walls on either side of her were cream-coloured. A desk, the same mahogany colour as the door, with a chair pushed to the left side, was just behind the couch. As she turned around to close the door, she was once again surprised to find bookshelves on either side. It was beautiful.

Immediately, she began browsing through the collection and came across a book on detecting curses called _Cursed Objects: How to Detect and Remove Curses_. On seeing the book, she remembered the bracelet she had received from the Founders. She had slipped it in her pocket, thinking she'd have a look at it later. Making her way to the couch, she took it out of her pocket. Pulling her feet underneath herself, she made herself comfortable. She read through the book. The sun set above the forest. She was completely immersed in her book, not even looking up when torches lit around the room.

Finally, she found a paragraph that looked promising.

_Curses can be good and curses can be evil. If you suspect an object to be cursed, do not touch it with bare hands. Protective dragon hide gloves are recommended while dealing with cursed objects, especially when you are not quite sure whether it is safe or not. First of all, to reveal the curses, we have to look at the material of the cursed objects. A spell used to reveal whether an object is cursed or not may work on gold but not on wood._

_Determine the material of the object in question and turn to the respective page._

Hermione looked at the bracelet again. It looked like it was made of either platinum, palladium, white gold or sterling silver. It didn't have a grayish or yellowish hue to it which meant it was not sterling silver or white gold.

Platinum and palladium have similar properties being from the same metal family. She decided to see if the room could provide two similar bracelets, one made of platinum and other made of palladium; and a weighing scale. Just as she thought it, a weighing scale and a glass bowl containing 2 bracelets appeared on the table in front of her.

She put a bracelet each on the weighing scale. The bracelet on the right was heavier which meant it was platinum. She then replaced the bracelet on the left, the lighter one, with the one given to her by the Founders. The scale gradually levelled out to equal. Thus, she found the bracelet was made of platinum.

_Platinum, pg74_

_To detect if the object is cursed or not point your wand at the object. With a swish and a flick, say the spell 'Revelio magicae'._

It went on like this for few hours. Finally, she had fully investigated the bracelet, revealing it was really meant to protect the wearer. To say it had some protective enchantments would be an understatement. It was interwoven with them and it was enchanted again after its crafting. Even the metal used had protective properties. The bracelet could protect her from anything short of the Killing Curse. The Imperius and Cruciatus curses' effect would be dulled. Smiling, she put it on her wrist.

She donned the invisibility cloak and slipped out of the room, trying to be as silent as possible. The dark corridor looked darker than usual and the rustling of her robes and the cloak was amplified in the silent night.

She reached the Fat Lady's portrait without coming across anyone. She double-tapped the portrait three times. Just as she thought of knocking again, Harry opened the door, looking at her through heavily lidded eyes, his hair in disarray and glasses askew.

"Finally, you're here. I thought you'd be there till early morning. Well, I'm off to bed," Harry muttered. He went up the stairs, calling out behind his back, Good night, Hermi. See you in the morning."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and sighed gratefully. "Thanks, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

_**Revelio magicae=reveal magic**_

**If anyone knows a better spell please do recommend it to me. It is the only thing that came to my mind. FYI, the info about platinum is true.**

**Here's the fourth chapter, finally! Hope you like it. If you came across the Room of Requirement, what is the first thing you'd wish for? For me, it would be a room filled with books or a portal to travel to any timeline I wish to visit. Lemme know in a review.**


	5. Mood Swings and Pink Polka Dots

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of J.K .Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**_Thanks, Fmfg, for making this more eligible._**

* * *

><p><span>The Boggart<span>

_Earlier..._

_She reached the Fat Lady's portrait without coming across anyone. She double-tapped the portrait three times. Just as she was about to knock again, Harry opened the door, looking at her through heavy-lidded eyes, his hair in disarray and glasses askew._

_"Finally, you're here. I thought you'd be there till early morning. Well, I'm off to bed," Harry muttered. He went up the stairs, calling out behind his back, "Good night, Hermi. See you in the morning."_

_Hermione stared at him for a moment and sighed gratefully. "Thanks, Harry."_

Continued...

_Hermione's POV_

"So you are telling us that you met the Founders after following a unicorn, which willingly approached you, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest." Ginny looked at me with wide eyes as she paced on the grass in front of me. Luna just looked at me calmly as if meeting the Founders was a normal occurrence. We always meet here, at the boulder by Hagrid's hut where I had encountered the unicorn yesterday, to discuss anything away from prying ears.

I looked in Luna's reassuring cloud gray eyes. I could always count on her to maintain her cool.

"Ginevra, you do know that this is Hermione we are talking about, don't you? She would never joke about something like this." Luna calmly twirled a flower stalk between her fingers.

"Well, that's true but still." Ginny dropped onto the boulder besides me. "It's just, many dark lords have tried to resurrect the Founders just to steal their power or to learn from them. If anyone comes to know about this, you are going to be in oodles of danger."

"Don't worry, Ginny, no one knows except you two. And we'll never talk of this in the castle. The portraits are the worst gossips I've ever seen. Now, you both need to promise me that the boys or anyone else won't get a whiff of this."

"Of course, you can count on us to keep this to ourselves," responded Luna.

"I simply can't wait to meet them," sighed Ginny dreamily. Luna and I exchanged glances. Ginny's mood swings were as typical as her Bat-Bogey Hex.

We split up then and went to our respective classes. During our double History of Magic lecture, Harry reminded me we had decided to see Professor Lupin after lunch. I realized the Founder's meeting conflicted with our Boggart lesson but I couldn't give that reason to Harry. Despite the time-turner, I decided to try that mind speech thing that Slytherin had told me about.

_'Godric Gryffindor'_ I whispered in my mind. Somehow, I felt more comfortable to talk with the Founder of my house.

_'Yes, Miss Granger?'_ replied Lord Gryffindor, his soft-spoken, disembodied voice sounding as though he stood beside me, and yet, it felt so distant.

_'Sir, I apologize for the inconvenience but can we postpone the meeting one hour after lunch?'_

_'Of course you can. I'll inform the others. Now, do pay attention to your class, or I'll have to deduct points from my own house.'_ I could hear the laughter in his voice.

'_Yes, sir.'_

Now I'll have to inform Luna and Ginny during lunch of the change in our plans.

* * *

><p>The sun lit up the DADA classroom brilliantly.<p>

"Professor Lupin, may we come in?"

"Yes. Come on in. What did you want to discuss?" There were pieces of parchment scattered around on his normally impeccable desk. He folded his hands on the desk in front of him as Harry and I entered.

"Sir, we were wondering if we could practice on the Boggart? Me and Hermione don't know what our fears are, you see," Harry started explaining.

"Of course, but Harry, first I need to ask you a question. Is it Lord Voldemort?" replied Professor Lupin.

"Umm, no. Actually sir, I think it may be a Dementor." Harry ran a hand through his hair. Professor Lupin had a look of surprise on his face.

"Miss Granger, what about you? What do you suppose your Boggart is?" Professor Lupin looked at me with open curiosity as he arose from his desk.

"I've no idea." _I won't be here if I knew that, would I?_

"It's alright, Miss Granger. I asked so that you might know what to think of while performing the spell. Now you both remember the spell, don't you? Think of what your Boggart might be and how you're turning it to something funny." The professor moved to the door at the back of the classroom, which led to his office.

I wonder what my greatest fear could be. What if it was all books getting burned or being told I have failed in my exams by my favourite teacher? How could I turn it to something funny? Let me think. I suppose I could make the fire turn into paper that's cut such that it looks like fire (like in old movies). I don't know how to turn the second scenario funny. I know it's not possible for me to fail after all the work I'be done, but this irrational fear stemmed from the fact that if you got expelled from Hogwarts you'd be exiled to the Muggle world and get your wand snapped.

"Here you are. Who wants to go first?" Professor Lupin entered the classroom holding a huge maroon chest, breaking us out of our thoughts.

"Sir, I'd like to try first." This way, I could get it out of the way.

"Alright, Miss Granger. On the count of three, I'll open the trunk. Be prepared."

I nodded, fearing if I spoke I might back out. Some Gryffindor I am.

"One."

I adjusted my grip on the wand.

"Two."

I recited the spell in the back of my mind.

"Three."

Draco Malfoy came out the trunk, sneering, "Mudbloods like you shouldn't be allowed to enter our world." I froze.

It turned into Miranda, my childhood nemesis.

"Ooh, here comes Miss Books-are-my-best-friend Granger. Who could like such a bushy-haired, buck-toothed, irritating bookworm?" I felt my resolve breaking, as I felt the wand digging into my palm.

It turned into the Daily Prophet, announcing like a Howler, "All the Muggleborns are to be registered, have their wands snapped and their memories of the wizarding world wiped. They are hereby exiled to the Muggle world and never shall a Muggleborn step foot inside a wizarding establishment ever again. Those who are not..."

I realized then, I was in the classroom, tears streaming down my face. Harry was trying to snap me out of it. Taking a deep breath, I thought of throwing the paper into a fireplace and the fire having jaws eating the paper, and uttered, "Riddiculus."

Just as I visualized it, the paper gets thrown into a fire by an invisible hand and the fire then takes the shape of an overly animated jaws of the shark, consuming the paper. I mentally sighed.

As I took a step back, Harry squeezed my hand. He stepped forward. The boggart blurred and darkened. Swirling, it took the form of a Dementor. I could feel its depressing effect. I saw fear and hopelessness on Harry's face as l looked at him. The Dementor extended its gnarly fingers towards him. He stood frozen. I wanted to shout at him, but the words stayed in my throat. He raised his wand and I saw determination flash across his face for a second before he shouted the spell.

The Dementors hood flew up to reveal a pumpkin for a head and its cloak had turned white with pink polka dots. I smiled.

"Okay, now, Harry, slowly advance with your wand raised, forcing it back in the trunk." Professor Lupin gestured Harry as he held open the trunk's lid.

Harry did as he was told and Professor Lupin closed the trunk with a thud.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So how was the chapter. Read and review, please! The founders meeting coming up next and some truths revealed! Stay tuned:-) <strong>

**My thanks to those who took the time to read and review: samdeesingh, twin sister, Grovek26, AliceEnchanted, karima loves fanfiction dot net, Guest.**


End file.
